My Day
by prin69
Summary: It's her day. Now if only the night would go according to plan... . Beka and Rhade pairing.


**I own nothing.**

**Now that I have that taken care of, this is just a one-shot. I upped the rating because of at least one curse word and my very much alluding to 'adult behavior'. And I know the end is swift, but I felt it worked.  
Pairing of Beka/Rhade. As always, please read and review.**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Beka Valentine walked into the Maru. It had been a long day. She suffered hours in the bar listening to everyone's 'witty' puns about her last name. Finally she was escaping to her baby for the evening. She would get changed, get her date, and get off.

Now, if only she could find the man.

Her thoughts of ways to get him to her were ended as she saw the form of Rhade leaning against a doorway. He was holding a sprig of a green plant over his head.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Valentine."

"Mistletoe, Rhade? Isn't that for Christmas?"

"Well I seem to recall you telling Harper earlier that when you were a kid your dad would leave presents out for you to open Valentine's morning"

"Point taken."

"So, do I get my kiss?"

"Both people have to be standing under the mistletoe."

Before she could react he was holding her against his body, she was pressed so tightly to him she could feel his pulse.

"How about now?" He grinned down at her.

Grinning back she replied, "Ok."

Beka leaned up to him, slowly blowing hot air onto his lips until she was close enough to almost taste him. She saw his eyes were closed. Right before their lips touched she turned her head and kissed his cheek briefly before using his surprise to slip away and walked toward her quarters.

"Cheater."

"You never said where the kiss had to be!"

"Point taken. So, any plans for tonight?"

She smiled mischiefly to herself as she held up different dresses in the mirror. "Maybe."

"With who?"

"Does it matter who I might or might not be spending the night of the so called most romantic day of the year with?"

"Night?"

She could tell that he was right outside her door and smiled to herself at his tone. Just a touch of growl to it.

"What's the matter, Rhade, jealous?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes. Because I know something that you don't know."

She slid a dress on her body from the floor up, the material clinging to her, as she answered him. "What's that?"

"You're going to cancel on him."

She snorted. "Like hell I am. This guy is the most amazing man of all time and I would never bail out on spending time with him."

"He can't be that great."

"He's spectacular. His eyes. His hair. His voice. His hands." She came out of her room and leaned against the frame.

His eyes moved from her head to her bare feet, and back again. They soaked up the image of her in the maroon dress that seemed to be painted on her skin, and from what he could tell nothing was on underneath.

"For someone's who not jealous you do growl a lot."

His face snapped back up to her eyes, and she was rewarded with a scowl.

"You're not going out like that."

She laughed at him and moved away from the doorway toward the bar. "I know. I'm staying in."

She could hear him following her.

"Who is he?"

"Who's who, Rhade?"

"This man."

"What man?"

Her only answer was a low growl. She rolled her eyes. "Oh honestly. Ok fine. If I tell you about him will you stop being so tense?"

His darkened eyes lightened slightly as he thought it over. The sooner she talks, the sooner he learns who this man is. The sooner he learns who this man is, the sooner he can kill this man. The sooner he kills this man, the sooner he can come back and see how easily that dress comes off Beka.

He smiled brightly. "I'm relaxed."

She smiled back at him as she handed over a glass of liquid. "Good. Well, let's see where to start. He wears these pants that show off his amazing ass."

She stopped and glared at him.

"Growl one more time and I'll stop talking. Good. Now. Where was I? Oh, right. His body is simply breathtaking. Every time I see it I go weak in the knees. And he has this way of talking that his voice just sends shivers down my spine. And whenever we're close I can feel his breath on me, or his hands lightly gliding over me and I just melt."

She took a long sip of her drink to clam down. She couldn't get lost in her thoughts. Not when she's close to having the real thing.

Rhade, on the other hand, was very far from feeling calm. If he didn't loosen his grip on his glass soon it was going to shatter.

The night was not going as planned.

He was supposed to hide from Beka all day in the Maru, as he knew she would be at the bar with the others. Then when she came in they would share a kiss under the mistletoe he had found. They would go the bedroom. They would stay in there for a very long time.  
And, well, his plan wasn't formed any farther then that. But it seemed a very nice place to leave the plan.

Beka's voice brought him back to reality. "So what are your plans?"

Her answer was a feral grin, and him walking around the bar to her.

XxXxXxXxXx

They lay on the sheets together. Rhade sat against the headboard with an arm behind his head, the other trailing lazy circles on Beka's exposed skin. The sheet was draped across her lower back. Her head was resting on her crossed arms, turned so that she faced him. He looked down at her.

"Glad you canceled on your date now?"

Beka grinned, tilting her head up to look him in the eyes. "You were my date."


End file.
